


Quick Glances

by writerlady



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlady/pseuds/writerlady
Summary: Unrelated Cisco/Caitlin shorts based on prompts from the tumbler account OTP Prompts.





	1. Mario Kart

Cisco’s entire body was tense as he leaned forward in his chair. His ears twitched at the sounds that played from the speakers on his desk and his eyes watered from the bright colors on the rollaway cart’s huge monitor. His thumb was pressed hard against the game controller. He tasted the blood from the side of his cheek from where he bit down too hard. He wiggled in his chair in hopes that the movement of his body would somehow propel his animated vehicle forward. Forward. Forw— 

His shoulders relaxed but his heart sank to his belly as a soft finger was pressed against his lips. On the monitor, he watched Princess Peach celebrate her victory on the checkered finish line. His brown eyes shifted to his competitor’s in front of him. 

“Shh,” Caitlin began. The laughter building up inside of her caused tears to gloss her hazel eyes, where the shine from the lab’s hanging lights danced. “No words.” 

Cisco pouted his bottom lip and swatted Caitlin’s finger away.

“This is the last time I play Mario Kart with you,” he grumbled before standing up and kicking away his office chair.

Caitlin giggled as she watched Cisco throw his hands in the air. 

“Hey, I warned you,” she said, “Gamers make up a large percentage of medical school enrollments.”


	2. Simba

“This is silly.”

Caitlin stood in the middle of the lab with her hands firmly on her hips. Her pink lips were folded and she shook her head at her chuckling colleagues. 

“Come on, Caitlin,” Cisco said from his standing position on top of their narrow, white desk. He bounced on the balls of his feet. “We need to blow off some steam. And it’s my turn to pick a scene.” He clapped his hands together then held them out. “Now get over here, girl.”

“Yeah, Simba,” Barry said from his spot by the entrance. His laughter lifted his reddening cheeks to his shining eyes. At Caitlin’s harsh look, he cleared his throat and pulled in his lips. But he couldn’t stop the laugh from reaching his green eyes. 

Caitlin turned her attention back to Cisco. She moved her hands from her hips and hugged herself.

“But I don’t understand why I have to be Simba,” she said. 

Cisco rolled his eyes and said, “Because I’m Rafiki, duh.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Barry and he mouthed, “monkey.” She gave him a quick nod then eyed the desk beneath Cisco’s scuffed sneakers. 

“And I guess I’m the rest of the animals,” Barry chuckled, pressing his back from the wall then squatting down in front of the desk. He looked back over his shoulder at Caitlin and chanted, “Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin.”

Cisco pumped his fist in the air and joined in. 

“Caitlin! Caitlin! Caitlin!”

“Fine,” Caitlin sighed, dropping her arms to her sides and kicking off her black heels. She curled her toes when her feet touched the cold floor. “Next time, we go to a bar like normal people.”

“We’d still end up doing this,” Barry said. 

Caitlin strode over to the desk. She blew out a breath before carefully hopping onto it. Cisco stepped behind her while she eyed the floor below them.

“I don’t want to doctor my own broken ankle, Cisco.”

Her face heated as Cisco’s warm hands slid beneath her arms. She held her breath when his fingers pressed into the space at the bottom of her rib cage and his thumbs pressed into her back. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Cisco said gently in her ear.

Caitlin didn’t have time to respond, because in the next moment she was jerking her head to the side from Cisco’s loud singing. 

“In the circle!”

Barry joined the singing from below, “The circle of life!”

Caitlin gasped as Cisco hoisted her in the air above the edge of their desk. Right then, Iris walked in with a tray of coffee cups in her hand. Caitlin blushed harder while Cisco focused on holding her up. Barry sped over then sipped from one of the coffee cups.

“Lion King?” Iris asked. 

“Lion King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: Imagine your OTP reenacting any type of scene from a TV show/movie/anime/etc.


	3. Cousins

“Cousin Caitlin, can I borrow this?”

Dr. Snow didn’t even look up from stack of papers she held in each hand, printouts of articles from her favorite research journal. She kept her legs folded beneath her, surrounded by white pages that were covered in tiny black text, plotted points on graphs, and tables full of numbers.

“No,” Caitlin said. 

Belle was Caitlin’s eleven-year-old cousin. She was staying with her until Belle’s parents returned from an anniversary trip to Coast City. Normally, Caitlin wouldn’t have volunteered. But her friend/co-worker Cisco was giving his estranged brother another chance. Her friend Iris was reaching out to a brother that   
Iris never knew existed. And her best friend Barry was practically inseparable from his dad, who was recently exonerated. So, with everyone else in her life reconnecting with their families, she thought she would give it a try too.

“Oops, I got mustard on it.”

Caitlin looked up to see Belle wobbling in red pumps inside her closet, wearing an expensive powder-blue blouse and a string of gifted pearls. Caitlin’s eye twitched at the sight of the ameba shaped, yellow blob below the shirt’s neckline. 

“Belle.” Caitlin paused and took a breath, slowly releasing it through her nose. “May I ask why you have mustard in my closet?” 

Belle stooped behind one of the double doors of the closet, dripping mustard on the white carpet in the process, then returned with a half-eaten turkey sandwich. Meat and lettuce hung over the sides of the bite-marks in the bread and mustard leaked from the bottom. 

“For my sandwich, obvi,” Belle said. She took another bite out of the sandwich and more mustard splatted onto Caitlin’s blue blouse.  
Caitlin pointed her finger to the hall outside her bedroom and said with an eerie calm, “Out. Now.”  
**********************************************************************************  
Caitlin laced her thumb around the strap of her purse and let her elbow rest on the railing of the escalator. Belle hopped to the stair in front of Caitlin, then back to the same stair, and then to the stair behind. 

“Why are we here?” Belle asked from behind her older cousin. 

Crowds of people on the level above and the level below the escalator were rushing from store to store with colorful shopping bags in their hands. Weekends were always busy at this mall because most of the stores would have themed sales: First Saturday of the Month Sale! Second Saturday of the Month Sale! Third Weekend of the Summer Sale! 

“You can try on all the clothes you want in here, and I highly doubt there is any mustard,” Caitlin said, without looking back at Belle. 

Belle fiddled with the pink ribbon in her wavy brown hair and asked, “Cousin Caitlin, why are you so stuffy?”

The muscles in Caitlin’s shoulders tensed. She twitched her lips. Her own brown hair swayed to one shoulder as she tilted her head to the right and closed her eyes. “I am not stuffy,” she mumbled. 

Belle climbed up a few steps then leaned down to squeeze her cousin’s right boob.

“Cousin Caitlin, when do I get boobs like this?”

Caitlin’s eyelids flung open and she had to grip the railing to keep from stumbling backward. Belle snatched her hand back then grabbed her own chest, undeveloped. 

“I’d be so awesome with boobs,” Belle said, cupping the flesh beneath her unicorn shirt. 

Caitlin’s cheeks were cherry red. Her eyebrows were stretching high, and her mouth was opened wide. 

“Belle! Don’t touch your breast here. Or in public. Or not in public. Just don’t do that!”

Belle turned around and shrugged, stepping off the escalator. Caitlin followed her to a bench by the water fountain. 

“I thought you were a doctor. You can’t even tell me when I’m getting boobs. What kind of doctor is that?”

Caitlin leaned her hip against the bench, gripping the back of it with one hand. With her other hand, she rubbed the sides of her eyes. She let out a sigh and slide her hand down her face. 

“The gorilla never asks this many questions,” Caitlin mumbled into her palm. She tried to relax as the cool mist from water fountain settled against the back of her hand on the bench. 

“Whoa. Hottie Biscotti.” 

Caitlin stood straight and looked down at Belle.

“Huh?”

Belle didn’t respond. She rocked on her heels with her hands crossed behind her back. Her hazel eyes were locked straight ahead, shining, and the grin on her face showed all of her teeth. 

Caitlin gently placed her hand on her cousin’s shoulder and asked, “Belle, you okay?” She followed her younger cousin’s line of sight, past the gadget cart, the potted fern, and the four-kid stroller. Caitlin’s stomach flopped and she gulped.

“Oh no. No, no. I can’t handle both of you at the same time,” Caitlin said. She latched on to Belle and yanked the girl into a women’s apparel shop.

Caitlin didn’t stop until they were in a back corner of the store between a shelf of folded cotton shirts in bright colors and a rack of sundresses.

“Cousin Caitlin, we have to go talk to that hot guy.”

Caitlin peeked around the rack to get a clear view of the store window. A few people walked by the storefront but none of them were her cute coworker. She let out a breath but kept her eyes on the window.

“Belle, he’s not hot. And it is inappropriate to look at men at your age,” Caitlin said. She turned back to her cousin, but Belle was gone. “Belle?” She looked over her shoulder to the glass door again.

“Belle!”

Belle bolted out of the store. She sprinted between customers and baby strollers with Caitlin running and calling out behind her. 

Belle’s eyes lit up when she saw the doors of the mall elevator open just behind the pretzel stand. She pumped her legs as fast as they could go and made it in time to wave at Caitlin as the metal doors closed.  
**********************************************************************************  
Caitlin bent over her knees and puffed. She threw her head back with her eyes closed and leaned her hand against the counter of the Freshly Ground stand.

“Have you, whew that was a run, seen a little girl,” Caitlin said aloud to anyone listening. She put her hand over her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. “Approximately, five feet and one inch in height. Ninety pounds.”

“Dang, Cait. Do you know all of our exact measurements?”

Caitlin opened her eyes to see Cisco standing in front of her. Belle was at his side, grinning up at him. 

“I think this belongs to you? I’m not sure, but she’s trying to hook me up with her doctor cousin.” He patted Belle on the head and added, “Plus, she looks like mini you.”

“He’s not too old for you, Cousin Caitlin.” Belle sighed up at him, “And he says he has a brother.”

Caitlin widened her eyes and said, “Who’s also too old for you!”

Cisco raised his hands in the air and said, “She just asked if I had a brother.” He lowered his arms, smiling at Caitlin. “I didn’t know you had a cousin. Especially ones that look for your dates in the mall.”

He bit his lip to keep from laughing while Caitlin glared at him. 

“She wasn’t supposed to run away. And yes, I have a family apart from you and Barry. Now, we really have to get going.” Caitlin grabbed for Belle’s hand, but the girl leaned back.

“You know the hot guy?” Belle asked.

Caitlin grabbed for Belle again, but the girl spun behind Cisco, poking her head beneath his arm to wink at her cousin.

“Hot guy? Me! I really like this cousin of yours, Caitlin.”

“Don’t encourage her behavior, Cisco,” Caitlin said, pointing her finger at his nose. She reached out her other hand in time to grab Belle by the back of the shirt as the girl tried to skip by.

“We should so get ice cream,” Belle said, still in Caitlin’s grasp.

“We so should,” Cisco echoed. He clapped his hands together and added, “A new place opened up on the third level that I’ve been dying to try. They have coffee flavored ice cream and why are we still standing here without it.” 

“Yes!” Belle cheered.

Before Caitlin could protest, Belle grabbed her and Cisco’s hands and tugged the two adults toward the escalator.   
**********************************************************************************  
Belle hummed happily as she licked her vanilla cone. Rainbow sprinkles dotted her tongue. 

“This place is awesome,” she said.

“Yes,” Cisco agreed, scraping the sides of his empty cup with a plastic spoon. He lapped up the Java residue then slouched in his seat. “But now it’s gone.”

He eyed Caitlin’s small chocolate sundae. 

“Not a chance, Cisco,” she said as she pulled her cup away.

He pouted for a moment then turned his attention to Belle. 

“So Belle, how’s it been hanging with your cousin?”

Belle stopped trying to reach the dollop of ice cream on her nose with her tongue and shrugged.

“It’s been okay.” Her eyes gleamed. “Better with you here, though.”

Cisco chuckled and Caitlin made a signal for Belle to cut it out. Ignoring her cousin, Belle continued, “You should shop with us, then come over to the house and watch movies and eat pizza. If Cousin Caitlin buys us pizza.” 

Ice cream plopped down onto Belle’s lap and she pouted. She looked around the food court until she spotted a counter with napkins and cutlery.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Belle said.

Cisco chuckled as the little girl maneuvered through the other mall patrons. He flinched when Caitlin smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. 

“Stop humoring her.”

“What? I like her. The kid’s got great taste. Besides, you’ve met my family on more than one occasion but I’ve never…wait, let me think. Nah, I’ve never met anyone related to you. So how can I pass up the chance to get to the know the secret familial side of Caitlin Snow while eating free pizza?”

His smile reached his eyes and Caitlin felt her face heat up while looking deep in his brown eyes. She cleared her throat and looked away to her cousin. By the counter, Belle scrubbed her outfit with napkins. The ice cream cone in her other hand dipped to the side and the vanilla scoop plopped onto the floor.

“I’m not trying to keep my family a secret from you. It’s just…They can be sort of embarrassing.”

“Again, you’ve met my family,” Cisco said. He stood from the table and made his way over to help Belle clean up the mess.

Caitlin smiled as she watched them smear rainbow sprinkles across the floor, making an even bigger mess. She walked over to them and whispered, “Let’s just get out of here before someone on staff notices.”

Belle looked up at Cisco and asked, “Are you coming with us?”

He looked up at Caitlin and opened his mouth without saying anything.

“You don’t have to do that,” Caitlin said.

“She promised me a date with a doctor,” Cisco said, pointing at Belle. “And you are a doctor, right?”

“But she can’t even tell me when I’m getting boo..,” Belle started.

Caitlin waved her hands to cut her off and said, “I’ll buy pizza!”

“Awesome,” Belle and Cisco said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: Imagine your OTP are co-workers that have secret feelings for each other. Person A has a little sibling/cousin that visits them often. Person A goes shopping with them for the day and spots Person B around. They tell their sibling/cousin to act normal and not be idiotic so that they wouldn’t look stupid in front of B. The plan backfires and B joins A and their sibling/cousin to goof around. You decide what happens next.


	4. Language

“You got to stop crying, man,” Barry said. He patted Cisco on the back and gave awkward smiles to passing wedding guest.

“Dude, it was just so beautiful,” Cisco said, rubbing the sides of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “She had to have studied for weeks. I mean, saying your vows in a different language.” 

Barry couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him and he held Cisco’s shoulder tighter, bunching up the fabric of the tux. The groom doubled over with laughter and more tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

“It was awful! So awful. She didn’t say anything right,” Cisco said between gulps of air. He tossed his head back. “Whew!”

“It was all right to me, but I speak about as much Spanish as…”

“Caitlin,” Cisco chuckled.

He and Barry fell into laughter again. Until Caitlin strolled up. Her arms were crossed over her beige lace gown and her glossy pink lips were tight and to the side. Cisco and Barry stood straight and choked back their laughter.

“I was nervous,” Caitlin said. She turned on her heels and grumbled, “Idiots.” 

“By the way,” Barry said, tapping Cisco’s chest with the back of his hand, “Never make fun of your bride on your wedding night.”

Cisco slouched his shoulders, the red rose falling off his boutonniere. “Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: Imagine at your OTP’s wedding, person A says their vows and then person B surprises A by saying their vows in A’s first language, which B hadn’t known. B had studied and learned the language special to surprise A.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: Imagine Person A pressing a finger to Person B’s lips. “Shh. No words,” they say tearfully, as A passes B in Mario Kart.


End file.
